How Freakachu Came to Be
by Freakachu
Summary: The creation of Freakachu
1. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 1

How Freakachu came to be (Lilja, A Trainer?!)   
Part 1   
By Freakachu 

The leaves on the forest floor felt damp on my legs as I knelt under the small tree in hopes to catch my first pokemon. I had heard it was easiest when you snuck up on them. The buzzing sound of beedrills did nothing to comfort me, being afraid of them. Standing up to get a better look, I slipped on something and fell back down. The noise cause the bushes on my right to rustle a bit. The air in the forest was stuffy and hot, and my shirt clung to my back.   
I turned in the direction of the sound and my breath caught in my throat. Beside me, in the grass, was the shell of a recently hatched Kakuna -> Beedrill. Slinking over as far as I could go, I eventually found myself backed into a tree. My long hair was caught on a branch and as I frantically struggled to get it loose, I heard a small noise that sounded like "Pi!" Finally, untethering my hair from the branch, I stood up and turned to see a Pichu coming out from under the overgrowth! I had never seen a Pichu near before, and this one was so close I could reach out and pet it. But the crazy little thing didn't even see me! My hair was in my eyes now, and leaves was in my hair. I figgered maybe I could try to catch the Pichu, but it would be my first battle. It was terribly cute, with a small floppy black tail and short pointy like ears. I had just gotten a Vulpix as my first pokémon and it seemed horribly weak, seeing as how it was only young.   
Pulling a Pokeball out of my backpack, I teleported around behind the chu. I threw the Pokeball at it, bonking it on the head and sucking it in. 

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, as the ball remained motionless on the ground. 

The ball started to wiggle just as I was about to pick it up. 

"What? No way!" I grabbed for the ball, trying to keep the thing in, but it popped out, and the ball flew up and hit me in the shoulder. The frightened Pichu ran away, leaving me behind to gather my wits and my stuff. Quickly, so the little pokemon didn't get too far ahead, I materialized in front of it. The tiny thing bumped into my leg and fell onto it's back. I saw another chance and tried the pokeball again. This time Pichu stayed in. I picked up the ball, and hugged it. My very first catch. I felt quite good, and despite what most people said, I had found the pre-evolution of Pikachu. 

***** 

Pichu was only a legend. An old man had claimed seeing one eating pokechow off of his back porch. At first, since his sight was failing him, he thought it was a pikachu and let his Pikachu out to see it. The man's pikachu and the wild pichu 'talked' for a while, and the man considered taking a picture of them. Getting out his camera, he proceeded to take a snapshot of them since he had once been a very accomplished photographer.   
Later, after developing his film, his wife saw the picture and told him that the pokemon he saw wasn't a pikachu. She didn't know what it was, but it was definately NOT what he had thought it was. The old man decided to call the pokemon lab. His wife described the pokemon to the lab, told them that they had a photo of it. Before the lab could get hold of the picture, the man claimed that it had been stolen by two strangers in white and red uniforms. Of course, the lab didn't believe that, and declaired this new pokemon a hoax. 

To be continued...   
  



	2. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 2

How Freakachu came to be (Lilja, A Trainer?!)   
Part 2   
By Freakachu 

Happy with my Pichu safely snug in it's pokéball, I took a shortcut (teleported) through the woods back to town where I immediately headed to the Cinnabar lab. The building was hidden, and had very high security so people couldn't just waltz in and take their share of experiments. 

"What you want, little girl?" A guard asked me. 

Even though I could have gotten in without going through the main entrance, I decided it would be best if I did. God knows what they'd do with me if they caught me in there without anyone seeing me enter. 

"Um, I have something I want looked at." I said quietly. 

The guard looked surprised. He scratched his head then pushed a button that opened thick steel doors. 

"Go in then. The scientists are busy, so don't waste their time." 

"Trust me, this isn't a waste of time." Hastily, I entered. The atmosphere felt cold and uncaring. I wondered what they'd to to my Pichu once they've seen it. Take it away? Use it for experiments? I hoped not. I didn't want anything bad to happen to my pokémon. 

"Uh, excuse me, sir," The nearest man in white lab coat turned around. He was working on some mechanical object. 

"Yes?" 

"Have you ever heard the legend of Pichu?" I asked him. 

"Oh, don't bother. Everyone knows what a hoax that was. The man who claims to have seen it didn't have any proof." He waved his hand at me, signifying that he was busy and didn't want to hear it. I didn't waste any time. I tossed the pokéball at the floor and Pichu popped out. It stood there for a few seconds looking just as surprised at the scientist. 

"That- that's a Pichu.. !" He gasped as Pichu knowingly toddled over to me, completely aware that I was it's trainer. 

"PI!" It yelled, as it hopped up on the counter the scienist had been working at.   
  
Another three scientists rushed over to get a glimpse of Pichu. I quickly snatched it up in my arms. 

"We have to keep that Pichu over night to conduct some..." 

"That Pichu is worth a fortune..." 

"We could become famous with..." 

The scientists rambled amongst themselves for a bit longer. I felt the urge to leave, when my eyes caught a glimpse of something in a large glass tube, half filled with a clear liquid. Realization of what was in the jumbo vial hit me with force. 

"What is that, over there?" I queried, pointing to the tube. I knew what I saw, but wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. 

"Oh, that? It's one of our experiments." A scientist sneered. "It's top secret." 

I walked over to it. 

"Making hybreds is illegal, you know. Especially with humans." I wanted to leave, but something held me in place. The subject was a young child. Female, about 5 years old. She had the features of a Meowth. Where they got her, I didn't know, and didn't want to ask. 

One of the taller men put his hand on my shoulder. 

"We're trusting you not to tell our little secret." He whispered in a sly voice. 

I spun around. 

"How do you know I won't tell?" I snapped at them. This was ludicrios. 

"We know." He pulled Pichu out of my arms. "Say one word, and your Pichu is history!" 

To be continued.... 


	3. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 3

How Freakachu came to be (Lilja, A Trainer?!)   
Part 3   
By Freakachu 

That night, I lay in my tent nearby, waiting. Just waiting for the right time. I knew that there would be a 24 hour watch on the lab, but I was determined to get my Pichu back. I rolled over and stared at the canvas wall. 

That poor meowth girl! Somehow I had to save her from the cruel fate that the scietists had destined for her. Making hybreds were illegal, and human/pokemon were the worst. The outcome could be bad or good, depending. Most of the time hybreds didn't turn out, and if they did, they didn't last very long. Without a doubt, this wasn't the only lab that was creating hybreds. I had read somewhere that a few years ago there was an explosion in a lab somewhere near Fuschia. Workers at the lab were either killed or transformed, some more pokemon than human, and some humans with a bit of pokemon qualities. 

Finally I felt it was time. Looking at my watch, I saw it was close to midnight. Swiftly, I teleported and ended up somewhere inside the lab.   
When I was small, I had an Abra for a pet. All it did for the first little while was teleport around. Later, Abra taught me how to teleport and other miscellaneous psychic tasks. 

Standing in the pitch black, I looked around for any signs of familarity. I guessed I was in the wrong room. I concentrated for a second and then heard the click of a door unlocking and opening. Stepping out of the room I was in, I found myself in the right one. I couldn't find Pichu just by glancing around, but sensed it behind the counter. Pulling a small flashlight out of my pocket, I proceded to look at the objects on the counter. I picked up an object that looked like a Pokeball. A label taped to it said 'Ultra Ball'. Beside it was pieces of scrap metal and another ball that was labeled 'Awsome Ball' So, they were stealing inventions of Silph, and copying them to make their own better. Awsome Ball? Stupid name. I hurried over to the cage where Pichu was kept. They had labeled the cage 'Pichu, pre-evo Pikachu', but inside was not my Pichu. It was a Pikachu. I wondered if they had disposed of Pichu and put a Pika in the cage. 

"Pika!" 

"Pichu? Is that you?! Oh my god! They evolved you!" My poor Pichu! I imagined all the testing and experiments they tried on it had enraged it enough for it to evolve. Without a moments notice, the lock on the cage shattered under my will, and I pulled out my new Pikachu. Setting it on the counter, I made my way to the glass tube. Before I could get there, another noise startled me. 

"Pika chu?" 

"Pi!" 

It was another Pikachu, a victim scientific research. I let this one out too. Turning back to the meowth-girl who was sleeping, my foot hit something, and I could hear a scuffing noise as whatever it was slid across the floor. 

My Pikachu and the other chu decided to investigate. I heard them sniffing at the object. I picked up a metal bar, with which I decided to break the tube with. I tapped on the glass with my fingernail. 

"Mmmmmm?" The meowth child woke up. 

"It's ok, I'm going to let you out." 

She didn't seem to understand my words so I tried to comunicate with thoughts. It worked and I was glad. The sooner I could free her, the better. I didn't want to be in this building much longer. I was just about to smash the glass when there was a glowing and strange noise behind me. 

"Pika- Tai?" I spun around quicky, dropping the bar in the process. It clattered to the ground, loud enough to make anyone come running. 

"What the hell?" The Pikachus had gotten into a box of evolution stones. So that's what I had kicked. They were now a strange sight. Unlike any Pokemon I had ever seen before. They looked like Raichus but there were differences. The biggest one was that they were multicolored like a rainbow! Vaporeon ears, Clefable wings, fire on the end of their tails, and their stripes! They looked like leaves! 

"Taichu?" Mine was confused. It looked at the other. 

Quickly, I put mine into it's pokeball. Then I turned to the other one. 

"Would you like to get out of this place?" i couldn't have suggested a better thing. Picking up the 'Ultra Ball' from the counter, I tossed it at the other crazy creature. It was caught instantly. I pocketed the 'Awsome Ball' and picked the metal bar up. Closing my eyes, I swung the bar with all my might. The glass shattered and I quickly scooped up the pokeballs and teleported, taking the meowth girl with me. 

To be continued.... 


	4. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 4

How Freakachu came to be. (Lilja, a trainer?!)   
Part 4   
By Freakachu 

At last, I was out of that cold lab. The meowth girl, I knew had a name. I had read it on some papers that were in the lab. Her name was Nyarthashi. She sat trembling, in the blanket I had wrapped around her, more from fear than from cold. Her dull blond hair hung in wet tangled strands midway down her back. Large meowth eyes darted around nervously and her tail twitched back and forth. I knew she couldn't talk. Not english, anyway. I pulled the flashlight out of my pocket and shone it around, the light reflecting on the charm stuck to her forehead. Taking the Pokéball with my used to be Pichu in it, I tossed it out. The pokemon stood before me, and blinked. 

"Tai." It simply said, knowing who I was. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. After realizing that nobody should know I was in the lab, I concocted excuses for my 'Taichu'. 

"Ok," I said to Nyarthashi, "both these Pikachu were mine. And, they fell in my evolution stones at home. Does that sound reasonable?"   
Even though Nyarthashi couldn't talk, or understand me, it felt good to talk to somebody. 

Nyarthashi just looked at me, a blank expression on her face. 

I looked through my backpack, and came up with a large red sweater that my mother had knitted me. I knew it would be too big for Nyarthashi, but it would help to keep her warm. I helped her into it. 

"Meowwwwwwwwwth." She purred. 

I collected all my things and held onto Nyarthashi's hand. Then I teleported to the harbour. Nyarthashi let out a howl like she'd been slapped. 

"What?! What's wrong?" I tried to calm her, but she was so noisy that she'd probably wake up the whole island before she became docile. 

It seemed that she didn't like the teleporting. It scared her really badly. I thought maybe from then on, with her, I couldn't teleport. 

Finally after eons, Nyarthashi became quiet and I bought a ticket for the 3 am ship heading for Fuschia. We borded, Nyarthashi looking around with her huge meowth eyes. Everything seemed to fascinate her, especially round things, and shiny things. We found a seat and sat. Before long, we were asleep. 

************************** 

"Miss? Are you awake?" I heard someone through the mist in my mind. Pulling myself out of sleep, I saw a man standing before me. 

"Miss, the ship has docked." He said. 

"Ugh.. thanks.." I sat up and looked around. Nyarthashi was gone! 

"NYARTHASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I hollered. Frantically I began to search. I didn't need this.. not now. I was only 8, I wasn't cut out to be a babysitter. 

After a while, I found her, under one of the seats, still asleep. 

We left the ship, and standing near the port in Fuschia, people began to stare. I would have teleported right then, but Nyarthashi would make a commotion, and I didn't know this place well. Who knows where I would end up. Besides, I couldn't teleport very far. A half mile at the most.   
And then, only once in a while. Especially trying to teleport with someone else. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest store. I'd have to buy her clothes that fit. She looked like a freak. 

I browsed around until I found her a pair of overalls and a t-shirt. It was still summer for a couple weeks more, and decided that they'd suit fine. She also needed socks, shoes and underwear. And maybe a hat. I had to hide those ears somehow. 

Everything cost more than I thought, and it turned out, I was glad I had the five hundred dollars I'd left home with. The total came to $34.99. Straight into the washroom I took her, and changed her. She looked pretty spiffy. 

"Meooowth?" She asked. I didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about. 

"Ah.. yeah.. whatever." 

The hat hid her ears well, and the overalls covered her tail. Later she'd need a jacket, but I'd worry about that later. Right now, I wanted to get to the gym. 

******* 

The match against Koga wasn't too hard. My Taichu knocked out all his vicious poison pokémon with one hit each. It seemed that Taichu were all the pokemon types combined, so whatever pokémon it battles against, it uses attacks that they are weak against. My two Taichu knew all the potential attacks that existed. 

******* 

It was on the way to Celadon City, when Nyarthashi said her first english word. 

"Lil!" 

"What did you say?!" I spun around so fast, I almost fell down in the dirt. 

"Lil!" 

Were my ears decieving me, or did she say something I could understand?   
I had tried to teach her to talk for the month we had been on the way from Fuschia to Celadon. We had gotten lost alot, and it was taking a while to get there. 

"Tai.." My Taichu looked sick, and about to collapse.It looked fatter too. I hoped I hadn't been over feeding it. Then something struck me. One Taichu was male, and the other was female. 

"Oh my god! It's pregnant!" I yelled. 

"Preg-nit." Nyarthashi mimicked. 

I turned back around to continue on the way, and ran face first into a sign. 

"Prussian Town Ahead. 2 km" It said. 

Prussian Town? Oh darn. I was heading toward Celadon. Well, a town is a town and I hoped that maybe there'd be a gym there, and a place to stay, because we had been on the road for almost a month. 


	5. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 5

How Freakachu came to be. (Lilja, a trainer?!)   
Part 5   
By Freakachu 

Prussian Town wasn't a bad place. But I couldn't find the gym. Everyone I asked said they didn't know about any gym. I took Nyarthashi and my Pokémon and went on my way towards Celadon. 

We were just coming out of the woods when someone jumped out in front of me. 

"Hey, you! Are you a trainer?" The person called to me. He looked to be about 12 and had a mean look on his face. 

"Um, yeah, why?" 

He threw his head back. 

"You don't look old enough to be training. How old are you?" He snapped. 

I couldn't let him know I was only 8. I'd be in trouble with Pokémon Authorities. 

"10." I replied. I think he could tell that I was lying, but instead of revealing this, he pulled a pokeball off his belt and waved it at me. 

"You're kinda short. Wanna have a match? 3 on 3." 

I panicked. I didn't have very many pokemon. Vulpix, and my two Taichu, one of which was pregnant. I kept her in her pokeball now, instead of making her walk around. 

"I only have 2 pokemon. Can it be 2 on 2?" I asked meekly. 

He looked at me strangely, one eyebrow raised. 

"If you want," He tossed out his pokeball, "Go, Scyther!" 

Scyther looked scary. Even though I was only 8, I had studied pokemon like crazy because I was dying to be a trainer. I knew that Scyther was a bug type, and bug types weren't the best against fire. So I decided to use my Vulpix. 

"Slash, Scyther!" 

"Agility! Dodge it Vulpix! Then flamethrower!" Vulpix dodged out of the way and sent a flamethrower out at Scyther. Scyther wasn't hurt too bad, it seemed to be much stronger than my pokemon. Scyther then used cut, and vulpix couldn't fight any longer. I called it back, putting it's pokeball back into my backpack and reaching for Taichu's pokeball. I looked toward Nyarthashi, who hid in a bush when the boy first jumped out in front of us. If he had seen her, he didn't mention it. 

I couldn't find my male Taichu's pokeball. I knew I had it with me. 

"Excuse me, are you finished looking for your pokemon?" The boy asked, very annoyed. 

"No! I'm looking for my Taichu!" I snapped back. 

"Tie-choooo." Nyarthashi mumbled to herself. She had my pokeball! 

"Nyarthy, toss Lil her pokeball." She threw it with surprising force towards me, and I barely caught it. 

"Taichu, eh? You nickname your Raichu or something?" 

You wish. 

I threw the pokeball, and Taichu appeared. The boy backed up, looking quite surprised. 

"What the hell?! Where on earth did you get that?!" His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head, and I was enjoying every second of it. 

"Taichu! Fire Spin!" I pointed at the evil looking Scyther, and Taichu took off after it, a raging Fire Spin chasing it. Scyther was enveloped in the flaming inferno, and burned until it fainted. The boy glared at me. 

"A fire type, eh? Well I got just the thing for you." He called back his scyther, and tossed out another ball. Wartortle! "You can attack first this time if you like." He sneered. 

I shrugged. It didn't really matter to me. "Thunder Bolt." I commanded. 

In one hit, Wartortle had met the same fate as Scyther. 

"No way! Well, I guess you won. Here," He tossed me $2.50. 

Then he left, with a half-smile on his face, Nyarthashi came out of the bush, and we continued on our way. 

***************************************** 

I had started my journey because I loved pokemon of all types. I was especially fascinated with the Pichu legend, which was no longer a legend at all. My friends father had given me my first pokemon and let me train on the condition that I was careful and didn't get caught as an underage trainer. 

"City. Lil, city!" Nyarthashi babbled. It had been a week since we had left Prussian, and had run into a couple more trainers, to which I had shown off my Taichu. I had also caught a wandering Hinoarashi, and Pidgeot. While fishing I managed to get a Chonchi, and in a small patch of grass, I caught a Meowth for her to have. 

"City!" She repeated incessantly. Little by little, she was learning to talk. She grew fast too, the clothes that I bought her in Fuschia had been long outgrown, and they were gettin tight on her. I made a mental note to buy her more clothes. She liked to mimic me and say whatever I said. 

"CITY!" Screeched Nyarthy. She smacked my back. She was almost as big as me now. 

"Ok, ok. I see the city!" Sometimes she could be annoying, but I loved her like a sister. 

We had finally come apon Celadon, and straight to the department store we went. I bought Nyarthy three or four new outfits, and a couple for myself. 

***************************************** 

We stayed for a couple days in Celadon, and I earned the Rainbow Badge from a girl named Erika. We had stayed at the Poké-P Inn for a bit, and toured around taking in all the sights. Finally though, it was time to go. 

***************************************** 

I sighed and looked at my map. I had gotten the Marsh Badge for defeating Sabrina, and then found my way to Lavender Town. Now we were lost in some cave. To make matters worse, my female Taichu had just wandered off, and I couldn't find her. We looked for hours in different little nooks, and after a while, Nyarthy found my Chu. 

"Oh my..." I was speechless. Taichu had her litter of... what were those? 

"Freeeeeeee." One yawned. They were cute little rainbow fuzzballs, with small fire tails no bigger than a candle flame and   
tiny pink wings. I counted them. Seven. Another one sat up and blinked it's little black eyes. 

"Freaka!" it said while another one said "Kachu." 

"Oh! Freakachu!" It looked like we'd have to stay in this cave until these little Freakachu were old enough to be carried around.   
  



	6. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 6

How Freakachu Came to Be (Lilja a Trainer?!) Part 6

_Authors note: The point of view for this story has been changed from the 'First Person' Narartive to the 'Third person' narrative. I hope this change is for the better, because, I needed the option to switch scenes, and stuff like that. So, enjoy!_

The sun beat down on the slim figure, sunning herself on the beach. Suddenly, the beeping of a celular phone was heard. Flipping open the phone, the brunette lifted her eyes from the magazine in her hand.

"Hello?" She muttered, gazing up at the sky.

"Vera. What do you happen to be doing at this moment? I have an assignment for you" The voice on the other end replied.

"I ... uh.. well, working, yeah, I'm working." 

"I see, well one of the other Rocket members has disappeared. So, your assignment is to find them, and rare pokémon while you're at it." The line went dead.

"Ugh, Giovanni is such a jerk." Vera sighed, as she shoved her phone back in her bag. Tugging her black Rocket uniform on over her swimsuit, she shouldered her bag and left the beach.

* * *

"Excuse me, uh.. what's going on here?" A woman asked.

"It's the strangest thing I've ever seen!" Said another.

Lilja walked through the streets of Cerulean City, with little rainbow heads popping in and out of her backpack.

"Freaka! Chu, Freak!"

"Oh.. aren't they adorable? Where did you get them?" Someone asked her.

A whole crowd of people had gathered out in the street to watch Lilja walk by with her Freakachu in her backpack. Since she didn't have enough Pokeballs, and no pokedex, she could not transfer them back to Cinnabar and they were making a spectacle of themselves.

"Can you tell me where the gym is?" She yelled above the noise.

"Back here kid!" A guy whispered from an alleyway.

Lilja thought about it. She'd heard about people luring kids into alleyways and them never being seen again. But she felt safe. The guy wasn't much older than she was, and he seemed nice enough. Her birthday had only been about a week before and she was now nine. But everyone thought her to be 10, she had to tell people that, or she'd get her trainers license taken away.

She followed the boy into the alley, Nyarthashi at her heels. Funny though, the people didn't see her slip away. Now that she thought about it, there really wasn't that many people, but it had seemed like alot when they were following her and making a commotion.

After stopping a couple times to stuff the freakachu back into her backpack because they kept hanging out, Lilja found herself standing in front of the Cerulean gym. Nyarthashi by now could speak english almost as well as she could, with the odd mispronounciation.

The boy saluted her, then walked away. Lilja raised her eyebrow, took Nyarthashi's hand and entered the gym.

* * *

"Why am I stuck with this stupid job? Why am I always stuck with the boring, stupid jobs? At least it's easy." Vera sat in a coffeshop and admired a pokeball. She had swiped it from some unsuspecting, dimwitted trainer, and now she had a Chansey to give to the boss. Better than most other Rockets had done. She was proud to be one of the best. Giovanni had no complaints for her, and for that she was glad.

The door of the small shop opened, and a young girl, who either had to be small for her age, or illegally training, came in with another small child and a very large backpack.

"A piece of cherry pie, please," the girl ordered, then turned to the younger one. "Do you want cherry, or some other kind?"

"Apple." The small child simply replied.

"And a piece of apple pie too, oh and two small glasses of milk." While the young (too young, it seemed to Vera) trainer was ordering, a small head peeked out of the backpack. Vera's eyes widened, and she leaned forward to see what it was. Another head stuck out beside it, and an arm reached up and pulled the other ones ear out of the way so it could see.

"What the..." Vera muttered under her breath. The door opened again, the dingling of the bell startling Vera but she didn't bother to look up to see who had entered. She wasn't really worried, dressed in a long floral print spring dress, no one could suspect her of being a Rocket. 

The person who had entered, sat down at the table with her. She didn't notice, paying to much attention to the mysterious pokemon in the girls backpack. That is, she didn't notice him until he got in the way of her view. He then had to snap his fingers in her face to get her attention.

Finally looking up, Vera noticed who it was and smiled. The black haired guy who had just invited himself to join her was her partner Sergio.

He grinned at her. 

"Find anything interesting?" He asked, poking her in the arm.

She held up a pokeball for him to see and smirked. 

"Got something for the boss."

"What is it?" Sergio asked her.

"A chansey."

Sergio widened his eyes and plastered a dopey grin on his face. Reaching across the table with both hands, he swiped at it.

"Can I have it? Please?!"

Vera put the pokeball back in her purse, and slapped his hand.

"I said, it's for the boss. Did he call you, by any chance?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to help you find that other rocket that dissapeared. And he..." Here he trailed off, and stared at something behind Vera.

Vera looked around, thinking he was staring at her. _'Is there something on my face?' _She wiped her mouth on a napkin, and set her coffee cup down. 

"What are you staring at? Honestly, anyone would think you were 9 instead of 19." She scowled at him. If he kept staring at whatever had caught his attention, he'd start drooling soon.

She turned around to see what Sergio was looking at, and sucked in a deep breath. The two young girls, with the very large backpack was sitting at the table behind them enjoying their pie. The backpack was on the floor, and one of the creatures was trying to climb out.

"What is that?" Sergio whispered, picking lint off his red t-shirt.

"How would I know? I was trying to figure out what they were before you came in and blocked my view!" She hissed back. "It must be a new type of pokemon! Maybe we should swipe one for Giovanni. That'd make him pretty happy."

* * *

"Lil, I'm hungry!" Nyarthashi wailed.

Lilja sighed. They had just left the coffeshop, where Nyarthy had eaten her own piece of apple pie and half of Lilja's cherry pie. That girl never stopped eating. 

"We'll be stopping soon, I promise." She usualy told her this to keep her quiet, knowing that the next town was quite far from where they were. She admired her Cascade badge. A girl about a year older than her had been watching the

"I'm tired! I want to sit down!"

They were somewheres beteween Cerulean and Mount Moon. Lilja had wanted to get to Mount Moon in case it rained, but it was already getting dark, and Nyarthy was tired. They'd have to spend the night under this big tree. She let the Freakachu, Taichu, and her other pokemon out to play while she set up the tent.

A rustling in the bushes startled Nyarthashi and her ears perked up. Lilja hadn't heard a thing, since her ears weren't as sensitive. 

"It was just a pokemon, Nyarthy. There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Glaring at Sergio for making noise, Vera threatened to break a stick over his head. 

"Shush, ok? We won't be able to grab one of those things with you making a racket!" She whispered in his ear.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He whispered as he reached around behind her and took the Chansey's pokeball off her belt.

_'Mine!'_ He giggled in his mind. Sergio didn't seem like the kind of guy to have an attatchment to cute pink pokemon, being the six-foot tall guy he was, he seemed to be the type who liked the bigger, meaner ones, like Machamp. 

Vera snapped her arm out and whipped it out of his hands, setting it back on her belt. 

"Don't even think about it." She growled. 

Sergio looked at his feet. Vera seemed to be waiting for the kids to fall asleep.

By the time they had, both of them were getting restless, even though you wouldn't know by looking at Vera. She sat very still like a cat ready to pounce. Sergio on the other hand, was uncomfortable, tired, irritated, and repeatedly kept sighing, yawning, and picking at his uniform.

"Aaachooo!" Vera then slapped his arm. 

"Be quiet!"

One of the small colorful pokemon came over to the bushes to investigate the sound. It poked its head into the foliage where the two sat. It was dark, and they couldn't see what exactly it looked like, but Vera reached out and picked it up.

"Hi cutie." She smiled at it, petting it's little blue head. 

A look which was a cross between panic and anger came across it's face, and savagely, it bit her arm, little pink wings flapping viciously.

"Ouch!" Vera cursed some vulgar obscenities, and shoved the thing at Sergio, but he wasn't watching.

Serigo was watching the clearing where the tent sat. The younger girl had heard te commotion, and had come out to investigate. But what Sergio saw, shocked him.

The girl wasn't wearing overalls and a hat anymore, in her nightclothes, a long curling tail and two meowth ears were revealed!

Vera had the colorful pikachu thing stuffed into a burlap sack. Being only young, it didn't know what attacks to use to defend itself. It needed someone to tell it what to do before it could.

"Freaka, freaka, chuuuu!" It's wails were muffled from the sack.

Serigo nudged Vera, who was nursing her arm, and pouting, to get her attention. He pointed toward the meowth girl.

"Look! We can take her too!" He had Vera by the shoulders and was shaking her.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" She mumbled, as her brains got scrambled and she became 'sea sick'.

Serigo shrugged. 

"The boss would love to have her! Oh, wait, do you remember what happened about a year ago on Cinnabar?"

Finally out of his killer grasp, she recalled that a while back, the boss was upset over the disruption of an experiment he was heading on Cinnabar. Giovanni had heard that some lab in another town had exploded. They had been practicing and creating human/pokemon hybrids. Giovanni thought that it would make him alot of money if he sent a team of his own to try the same thing. He had gotten scientists on Cinnabar to start, and he had been rewarded a while later with a phone call telling him that a meowth/human child had been created. But then she had somehow disappeared, along with a pikachu that the lab had been feeding a special diet to make it able to use different stones. They were trying to make a different element type pikachu. 

"That girl must have taken the meowth child Giovanni was talking about, and the special Pikachu too! I bet Giovanni wants them back!"


	7. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 7

How Freakachu came to be (Lilja, a Trainer?!) Part 7  
By Freakachu

_:: __Authors Note: Time skips rather fast here. After every scene switch, weeks or even months have passed. This first scene is a day after the last scene in the previous chapter. After that, time flys fast. __::_

Giovanni was sitting in his office and played with an ornament on his desk, when the phone rang. Putting the item in his other hand, he proceded to answer it. The loss of the experiments on Cinnabar Island had hurt his expenses, and had taken years to get as far as they had been, until they were disrupted. Ever since the experiments had vanished, Giovanni had been downcast, the hopes of cheering him up, slim.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the reciever.

"Yes, boss?" Came the reply

"What is it? Vera, do you have any information on where that other Rocket has dissapeared to? And where's your partner? Have you met up with him yet?"

"Sergio's right here. And we don't know yet what happened to that other guy. But we do have some things you might be interested in." 

* * *

Mount Moon was like a puzzle. Nobody even warned Lilja about it. She sat with her back against a wall of the cave, shivering and alone, except for her pokemon. Nyarthashi had disappeared without a trace about a month and a half ago, along with one of her Freakachu. She spent a while looking for them, assuming that they were together wherever they were. A single tear fell on the pokeball she held. Nyarthashi's meowth. She still carried around Nyarthy's clothes and other personal items just in case she ever found her again. She didn't have the heart to tell the meowth that Nyarthy was gone. 

"FAAIIIIIRRRYYYY!" A loud shrill niose broke the silence of the dark deep cave in which she was hopelessly lost.

Jumping from her spot on the cold floor, she grabbed up her stuff and followed the direction of the noise. She took a sharp turn into a cavern and saw a bunch of pink things running around yelling.

"Clefairy! Oh wow!" But another glance showed her that they were not all clefairy. There were some clefable and a couple smaller versions of the clefairy. A ditto was chasing them around, making faces and squealing at them.

Lilja pulled a snoozing Freakachu out of her backpack and gave it a push toward the group of pink pokemon.

"Get the ditto, silly chu." She called to it. "Use watergun!"

"CHU!" It squeeked and a spray of water shot out of it's hands, drenching the ditto. It stopped chasing the Clefairy, Clefable, and other little things, and let out a sound of surprise. 

"DIT!" It then transformed into a Clefable. But it was already wet. Freakachu used a thundershock on it and it fell over steaming and stunned.

Lilja threw a pokeball at the Ditto, and caught it. The Clefairy and Clefable cheered and crowded around Lilja and the Freakachu.

"Fable, fab, cle, clef, fable cle!" The chubby pokemon babbled happily, and held a small pink thing in its short arms. 

"Pii!" It squealed.

"For me?" Lilja took the thing from the Clefable. "What is it?"

"Pii!"

"A Pii, huh? Well, let me see if I have another pokeball." She sat the Pii down on the ground, and looked for another pokeball. In doing so, she remembered the book she had bought in Cerulean and pulled it out and flipped through it. She read that Pii was the pre-evolution of Clefairy. She got out another pokeball and Pii was hers. Two new companions, a Pii, and a Ditto, which she named Xerox.

* * *

"We haven't heard from Giovanni in a while." Vera pointed out, as she poked at her egg salad. The two Rockets had given up hope of ever finding the other guy.

"Oh well, I'm sure that guy's fine where ever he is, and Giovanni not calling is a definate sign that he's not mad at us for any reason." Sergio mummbled with his mouth full of fried chicken. 

Vera's cellular phone started beep-beeping again, and both of them dove for it. Sergio got it first.

"Hello?"

"Something terrible has happened." Giovanni's voice had an unsettled tone to it. "The pokemon that you sent has escaped!"

* * *

Huddled under a small tree, a small rainbow pokemon shivered. She had been stolen from her owner, placed in a cold lab, and poked and examined. After biting the assailant responsible, had escaped out a carelessly left open lab door. Her tiny pink wings quivered in the cold, and her vaporeon ears were tucked close to her head.

She had ran for hours, often hiding from prying eyes, and weird stares. She felt strange in a big world all by herself and with no other pokemon like her, except her brothers and sisters who were somewheres else, warm, snug and with thier trainer.

The flame tail on its rear gave its only warmth as it slid into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"Do you need more pokeballs?" The grey haired clerk asked, as Lilja walked into Pewter City store. Lilja turned around when she realized he was addressing her. 

"Uh, yeah, actually." she replied, stuffing her freakachu back into her backpack again. They insisted on hanging out and enjoying the view.

"Well, you seem to have your hands full. Oh, I know! There's a man that lives not to far from here, and he makes custom pokeballs for people but for a price. You'd like them." He smiled kindly.

"Thanks! I really apreciate it!" Lilja picked up two freakachu, one in each arm, and stuffed the rest in her backback since they were getting too big to all fit.

The clerk wrote the man's address on a small piece of paper. 

"Here you go, dear. But I warn you, his custom pokeballs can be expensive."

* * *

"Chu..." 

The small rainbow rodent gasped as it woke up under a tree dripping with dew. It shivered from the cold. It knew that it's trainer was close by now, but the poor thing couldn't lift it's brightly colored head or body to get up and run to her.

It closed its eyes in exaustion but even that was an effort.

Lilja noticed a bright dot out of the grey hazyness and gasped. That couldn't be what she thought it was. No. It couldn't be.

"FREAKACHU!!!" Lilja screamed and came running toward the multicolored spot that had drawn her attention. She looked down at it and sniffed. It had _almost_ made it back to her.

After giving one of her best friends a decent burial under the tree, Lilja continued on her way to meet the man who made pokeballs.

* * *

"What the...?" Sergio stopped in his tracks and put his hand up to sheild the sun out of his eyes. All of a sudden he took of in a run, with Vera who was very confused, right behind him. 

"Help me down ya baka!" hollored a guy in a black uniform similar to Sergio's and Vera's. His foot was in a noose, and he dangled several feet above the ground.

"Zeke! What the hell are you doing up there?" Vera called, peering through the leaves. This guy, however, was not the missing rocket the boss had told them to find. Zeke was, well, he was the team clown most of the time. Right now, he was just the moron of the team.

"Two of the new rocket members blundered. They left a trap to catch Pokemon trainers, but stupidly put it on my territory where'd I'd be sure to step in it!" The blood was starting to go to his head and his face was pink. "Can ya help me down?" He whined with a slight hillbilly accent.

"Who's the new Rockets?" Sergio asked, curious. Neither him or Vera knew the boss had recruited more.

Zeke wiggled around as Vera climbed the tree to untie him, and when she did, he promptly fell on his back and was winded.

"I don't know their names, but there's 4 of 'em. Two were recruited 'bout a month ago, and the other two 'bout 2 weeks ago." He gasped, trying to get his breath back. "They much youger then us. About 17. The first two are purty smart, but the others are kinda dumb."

"Do you know what they look like, man?" Sergio asked him, brushing his black hair out of his eyes where it liked to go. Vera stood there with her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah, I seen all of em once. There's two girls an' two guys. One of the guys got greenish blue hair, an the other got purple hair. The girls, le' see.. ones got long blond hair an' the other got long red hair." Zeke explained from his spot on the ground. "Was that damned purple haired kid, an' 'is partner the red head that set this stupid trap fer me ta walk inta! I's a wanna give em a piece of my mind!"

Sergio helped Zeke up. 

"Where's Cletus, anyway?" He asked, refering to Zeke's team partner.

"You sure full of questions. He went back ta tha mountains ta visit his ma an' pa." Vera couldn't help laughing. Zeke and Cletus cracked her up. They talked so damn funny with their accent from the 'hills'. They were from the Magenta Mountains.

"Oh, so what..." Vera started laughing again, and wiped her eyes. "...what are you supposed to be doing? Hanging around?" With that she burst out laughing again, and couldn't stop.

"Very funny. I's supposed ta be lookin' fer that pokemon that escaped tha underground mini-lab in Viridian."

* * *

A young boy valiently picked up his pikachu and ran away from a flock of pissed-off spearow. He had thrown a rock at one, thinking it to be a pidgey. Only a week ago, he had turned 10, and recieved his qualification to be a pokemon trainer. Pikachu had been his first, and it seemed to distrust him. It was the only pokemon left after all the other trainers, including his former best friend Gary had gotten one. Thenre had been none left except the unruly pikachu, and he was glad to get even that to start on his journey. He had liked Pikachu immediately but pikachu didn't seem to rebound those feelings.

He dove into a river, with pikachu in his arms and was swept downstream in a fast current until his jacket was snagged on something and he was pulled from the raging water.

* * *

"Beeeeeppp beeeeeeeeppp."

A 17 year old boy with chin length lavender hair picked up the beeper that was causing a racket as they floated around in a big Meowth shaped balloon.

"What is it now?" His red haired companion complained, reading a fashion magazine.

"It's ...umm.." He squinted at the small black box, "It's Vera."

"Well, what are you sitting there for, James, call her back." She replied, heatedly.

James picked up the cellphone and dialed in Vera's number. It rang only once, then was picked up.

"James? Giovanni told me to call you two. You didn't change your phone number again did you? He's mad enough, don't try to escape him by changing the number he uses to reach you. Anyway, the boss says that there's this kid running around your area with a really powerful pokemon. It may look small, but it has pretty good powers. He wants you to get it." Veras's voice speeled out of the reciever. 

"Uh.. what is it exactly that he wants us to get?" His voice quivered. The boss was angry.. this was not good. Both him and Jessie had to do something right or they'd be fired.

"A Freakachu."

"A Pikachu? Uh, okay, thanks!" Then he hung up. 

Jessie looked up from her magazine and raised her eyebrow. 

"What did Vera want?" A Meowth with an accent chimed in.

"The boss wants us to steal some kid's Pikachu, or we're fired." He replied solemnly.

* * *

Lilja grinned and typed in her name and trainers licence number on the computer in Viridian City. A menu popped up. She selected 'depost pokemon' with the mouse. He held up a brilliant rainbow pokeball and smiled. The man had made her 10 of them, only on the account that she help him with the chore. They were so shiny, the bottoms were a silvery color and glittered in the flourescent light of the pokemon center. The tops were rainbow, going from red on one side, to orange, yellow, green, then blue on the other side. They were specifically for her Freakachu and Taichu. With 2 Taichu and 6 Freakachu, there were two spare pokeballs. She looked at her pokemon collection. Magumarashi, Scyther, Pidgeot, Ditto, and the two Taichu. Transported pokemon at home consisted of Chonchi, Eevee, Psyduck, Meowth, Charmeleon, Nidoran Female, Growlithe, Ho-ho, Ninetails, and a Pii.

"Hmm.. what to transport, what to keep.." All her pokemon went back to her PC at home. She had changed the computer configuration to "Home PC" instead of Bill's PC, whoever Bill was. She deposited Xerox the Ditto, and Scyther. Then deposited her two Taichu (they needed rest) and all but two Freakachu, then took out Charmeleon, and Eevee, so that she had with her Magumarashi, Freakachu, Freakachu, Pidgeot, Charmeleon and Eevee.

Lilja grabbed up her pokeballs and sat down at a table to write a letter to her uncle. She grinned. Soon she would be 10. Well, in 2 months she would be. She'd get back to Cinnabar just in time for her birthday.

The door of the center burst open, and a motorcycle almost crashed into Nurse Joy's desk. The sound startled Lilja, and she dropped her pencil on the floor, where it rolled underneath the chair. She didn't see the dark haired boy and his injured Pikachu because she was trying to find her pencil. He in turn, didn't see her either.


	8. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 8

How Freakachu Came to Be (Lilja a trainer?!)  
Part 8  
By Freakachu

"Here Magmar, I've brought your food!" Almost a year after completing her Pokemon journey, Lilja, now 10, was doing odd chores around her uncles gym. She had lived with her Uncle Blaine since she could remember and had no recollection of any other family. She had managed to catch other pokemon, including a blue, otter like pokemon called a Liquiot. She had taken the Liquiot to her friends father, Martin, who worked at Cinabar's pokemon lab, but was more of a pokemon doctor and researcher than a tester and experimenter. She trusted him with her Liquiot, knowing he wouldn't let it into the public. Lilja had also gotten her favorite pokemon for her 10th birthday from her uncle. A Farfetch'd. She loved Farfetch'd with a passion and hadn't been able to find one on her journey since they were rare. Blaine had somehow came across one and given it to her. 

The junior trainer Jerry was one of her very best friends even though he seemed 3 or more years older. She could tell by the way he flirted with her, that he wanted it to be more. But she knew they'd always just be friends. Jerry was nice, but he didn't seem boyfriend material to her. Besides, he was too old for her.

"Mag!" Magmar ran to Lilja, hugged her leg, then eagerly began eating it's food. Blaine kept his Pokemon in a pokemon barn type building, and that's where she worked, bathing and feeding the Pokemon, and putting clean straw for them to sleep on. Blaine only kept his Pokemon in pokeballs during battle, and it' was Lilja's job to care for them when they weren't in battle.

"Hmm.. I wonder where Uncle Blaine wants me to put this." She held up an odd looking object to examine it, and walked into the gym to find Blaine, with Xerox the ditto, and half a dozen Freakachu following her.

Blaine had some scaffolding up around the gym. He had workers re-modeling it and painting the walls a deep red. Lilja ducked under the scaffolding to aviod bumping it, but as she was straightening up on the other side, her head hit a metal bar.

"Ow!" She put one hand to the sore spot on her head and the other grabbed the scaffolding to steady her balance. She was too busy rubbing her head to have heard the small clink, as her hand knocked out a bolt in the metal bars.

"Playing around again? What's that in your hand?" Blaine called, after seeing Lilja on the other side of the gym.

She stood and held out the object. 

"What's this? I was cleaning out your storage and found it and I don't know where to put it." It looked like a symbol of sorts, round, a bit bigger than a yen with a rainbow shape on it made of three precious stones. The red stripe made of ruby, blue of sappire, and yellow of amber. It hung from a green velvet cord, which was quite worn out looking. The round part itself, looked like it was made of silver, but it was hard to tell with the tarnish.

"Uh.. well, I had that, uh, I mean, you can have it! That is, if you want it." Blaine seemed a bit worried, or embarrased. Lilja was not sure which. 

"Um, okay!" Lilja took it and ran back to the barn with it. She grabbed some silver polisher and a rag and began scrubbing it until it shone. It was beautiful. It shone like the sun, and when the light hit it, it sent little rainbows dancing around on the walls, ceiling and floor.

* * *

"I just beat your junior trainer, and now I want to try for a Volcano Badge." Ash said as calmly as he could, even though he wasn't as sure about himself as he thought he was. He was as nervous as could be, and he hoped it didn't show. After seeing Blaine, he knew that beating him for a trainer badge wouldn't be as easy as he thought. The guy looked stuck-up and had the authority of someone very experienced and of someone who didn't lose often. But when he heard his voice, that made him seem even more scary. 

"Hmph. So be it. You better have strong Pokémon, or lots of potion, because when I get through with you, all your Pokémon will have to be rushed to the Pokécenter." Blaine put on an act of coldness. He was actually really nice, but he had to intimidate his challengers.

Ash decided to use his own icy tongue. 

"Don't worry about me! Worry about your own Pokémon, because I am not a failure! You were beat before, and you can be beat again. If Gary can win a Volcano Badge, so can I!" 

_'Ah! My second battle today! I have to beat this guy, I just have to!_' Ash's mind screamed. 

Blaine stepped aside so Ash could stalk over to the other side of the arena. Ash noticed that workers had been fixing up the gym. They had some scaffolding up near where he was standing. 

"Three Pokémon. I'll take it easy on you." Blaine said sarcastically. 

"Three works for me. Go Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled. He was feeling better. Bulbasaur was a strong-willed, independant Pokémon. He had no doubts that Bulbasaur could handle this job by himself. 

Blaine started laughing. He laughed and laughed so hard, Ash thought he was going to have a heart attack. All the laughter had made Blaine double up like he was in pain. Finally he straightened up, and with one last chuckle shook his head at Ash and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. 

"Fool! You have no idea at the mistake you just made! Oh, well. It's too late to call back your Pokémon now! HAHA!" He laughed ruthlessly. 

"Mistake?! Wha... what mistake?!" Ash stammered, because he believed that everything was just fine. 

Blaine ignored him and called out Growlithe. 

"Chu? Pika pi cha!" (Huh? Ash, you DID make a mistake!) Pikachu called from where it sat on the sidelines. 

"Uhhh, Bulbasaur, umm...Vine Whip!" Ash was so confused. He didn't know what he did wrong. 

"Growlithe, Take Down now!" Blaine was hardly trying, and already Ash could see that Blaine had the better of him. 

"Groooooowwwwl!" 

Growlithe had Bulbasaur pinned to the floor, but Bulbasaur was strong and refused to give up. It wrapped its vine whips around the fire puppy, and threw it off. 

"Ok, Bulbasaur, time for Razor Leaf!" Ash was starting to sweat. If this didn't work, well, let's just say that Bulbasaur would become salad. 

It didn't work. Bulbasaurs leaves were burnt to a crisp, as Growlithe used Flame Thrower against it. Flame Thrower didn't help Bulbasaur very much. As it tried to Leech Seed the fire Pokémon, Growlithes attack knocked the plant out of comission and spun it around like a top. 

"What?! My Bulbasaur! You must be cheating! My Bulbasuar was strong, and it could have beat your Pokémon!" Ash was so stricken that his Bulbasaur lost. 

"Your Bulbasaur may have been strong, but it was no match for me!" Blaine chuckled as Ash returned Bulbsaur to it's Pokéball. "Didn't you know that plant Pokémon are weak against fire Pokémon? How did you get this far without knowledge of Pokémon?" Blaine actually had the courtesy to tell Ash what his mistake was _after_ the damage was already done. 

Fire burned in Ash's eyes. 

"I do so have knowledge of Pokémon!" He snapped "And you better keep your comments to yourself or it won't just be your _Pokémon_ who will need a doctor! Go Butterfree!" Ash called out the very first Pokémon he had caught as a Caterpie. True, he had let it go to start a family, but while he and his friends were at Arti's trying to earn a Feather Badge, Arti had caught it and claimed it for her own then had the decency to give it back to Ash as a parting gift of sorts, along with a masterball. 

"Ok, Butterfree! We have to show this guy who's boss! Stun Spore!" 

Butterfree flew over Growlithe and sprinkled a powder on it. Almost immediately, Growlithe was paralyzed. 

"Now knock it out with Psychic!" 

Butterfree did so. Psychic hit Growlithe like a ton of bricks. One down, two more to go. 

"Your Butterfree must be at a high level. Still, your Butterfree is no match for Ponyta!" Blaine tossed another Pokéball into the center of the floor. 

"Whirlwind, Butterfree!" Ash shouted to the flyng Pokémon. "You can do it! I'm counting on you!" 

All Whirlwind did was make Ponyta angry. It leapt up and came down on Butterfree with Stomp. 

"Wauuggghhh! Not Butterfree too! You-you terrible...uh, terrible... man! I'll show you! Come on Pikachu. You're my last hope!" 

"Chu pika pika pi!" (It's not my battle!) 

"I said come on!" He grabbed at Pikachu and got ahold of its tail. Pikachu got a grip on something, and wouldn't let go. Ash pulled on Pikachu. 

"Pi ka chu! Pi ka chuuuuu! Pi...CHU!" (Stop it! Stop iiiiiiiiiit! Stop IT!) 

**ZZZZZZZZTTT**

"Please, Pikachu..." Ash whined, coughing up smoke. 

"Pika pika pika!" (You have to promise me something!) 

"Anything!" Ash was getting desperate. It was a good thing that Blaine was a patient guy. 

"Kachu chu pikapi, pika?" (Let me zap the guy later, ok?) 

"Sure thing!" Ash smiled, although he was getting desperate for Pikachu to get in there and fight. 

"Ok, Pikachu. give it Thunder!" 

"Thunder? You actually think some pathetic litle Thunder is going to hurt Ponyta?" Blaine scratched his head thinking Ash was quite dumb. 

The Thunder wizzed by only inches from Ponytas head. This made it even angrier and it started to glow. 

"Huh? What's this? Oh no! Ponyta's evolving!" Exclaimed Ash. He was feeling queasy. Things didn't seem to be going his way anymore. 

"Hah! Rapidash!" Blaine was even more stuck up now than he was before. "I've been waiting for you to evolve! Use your Fire Spin!" 

Pikachu was thrown backwards with the full force of Rapdash's attack. The mouse Pokémon hit Ash right in the stomach and sent him reeling backwards into the wall. He shakily stood up and attempted to get back into battle but a wave of dizzines swept over him and he fell to his knees. Above where Ash knelt, was the scaffolding, that came crashing down from the bang he had made into the wall. One of the boards fell on top of him, knocking him out cold. 

* * *

"Lilja!" Jerry shouted as he came running into the barn where Lilja was grooming a Freakachu with a wooden handled brush. Her head snapped up in surprise.

"What is it, Jerry?" She asked him in confusion. He seemed out of breath and his brown hair was in his face. He looked about 13 or 14, but was really only 12.

"One of Blaines competitors got hurt in the gym. Blaine sent me out here to fetch you because he said you could help them!" He gasped.

Lilja jumped up with Xerox clinging to her. 

"What happened to them?"

"Well, the scaffolding fell down on top of them. My guess is that someone knocked a bolt out of the metal and caused it to fall when it was bumped." Jerry commented, but more to himself since Lilja had already vanished into the gym before he could finish.

* * *

When Ash opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He could see something pink, but didn't know what it was. 

"Ditto!" 

"Huh?" The pink thing dissapeared and then something else came into view. A person. Ash blinked a couple of times trying to clear the mist that had settled into his mind. It wasn't just a person, it was a girl, and quite a pretty one too. She had very dark reddish brown hair, and clear dark greeen eyes. 

"Are you ok? Here, let me help you." She whispered, her soft vioce barely audiable.

Ash tried to get up, but something was holding him back. A piece of wood. 

"I'll get that for you. Just keep still." The girl lifted the heavy board from his chest and helped him up. 

"Where's Pikachu?" He mumbled, looking around while swaying on his feet. 

"The Pikachu? It's ok. Well, it wasn't squashed like you were. Xerox took care of it for you." The girl winked at him. 

"Xerox?" He asked. He thought he was dreaming, a pink blob dancing around him, and a wonderfully pretty girl standing beside him.

* * *

"Xerox is my Ditto. My name is Lilja. I'm Blaine's neice. Who are you?" Lilja asked Ash. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but she was certainly taken with him. He had dark good looks, for someone who couldn't have been more than 12.

"Ahhhh, I'm Ash Ketchem. I live in Pallet Town." His hand was on his head. Lilja guessed he hurt quite a bit.

"Do you want to lay down or something? You look a little pale. Are you ok?" Even though she had just met him, already, she was concerned for his welfare.

"I'm fine!" Ash was undoubtably lying, "See?" He forced himself to take a couple of steps, as dizzy as he seemed to be. 

"You don't look that great." 

"Well thanks alot." Insulted, Ash turned his back on her. 

She put her hand on his shoulder. 

"That 's not what I meant. I meant that you look like you need some rest. You know, I think you're kind of cute..." Her voice faltered, then she turned and ran out of the battling arena through the door she had come through, embarrased.


	9. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 9

How Freakachu Came to Be (Lilja, a trainer?!)  
Part 9  
By Freakachu   
  
Lilja paced around the barn, muttering to herself. 

"That was so embarrasing. Why did I say that? Damn." She figured he was insulted that she left, and never wanted to talk to her again. She thought she better go out and apologize. One Freakachu that hadn't been put in a pokeball was following her back and forth, and then back into they gym. 

"Ash!" She called starting towards him. He seemed surprised by someone calling his name, stood up, leaving his Pikachu to make small talk with her Ditto. 

"Hey! Where did you go to?" He asked her, looking around the gym and up at the ceiling, anywhere, but directly at her it seemed. 

"Hey, Ash?! Are you finished your battle yet?!" A loud voice broke the silence, saving them both from embarrasment. 

"There you are Ash!" A dark skinned, tall boy called, as he and an orange haired girl sauntered over. "Who's the girl?" His face got a stupid goofy look. 

The girl that was with him, swatted him. 

"Oh! This is Lilja." Ash then explained what had happened during the battle and how Lilja helped him. The red haired girl then said something about how fast someone without brains to make extra body weight could go flying through the air. Then Ash came back with a remark just as insulting towards tom-boyish girls, and soon they were involved in a scuffle. Lilja and the brown haired guy just stood there. 

"You are now experiencing what I have to go through every day. My name's Brock, and that girl that's about to beat up Ash, is our friend Misty." He introduced himself and explained. 

"Shouldn't you stop them?!" She exclaimed. "One of them is going to get hurt!" 

"Don't worry!" He laughed "They'll cool off soon." 

"...yeah well, Miss Know-it-all, I happen to resent that remark, and if you want to..." Ash was cut off in mid sentance by Pikachu, who was tugging on his pantleg. 

"Pika pika pi, pika!" 

Ash swiveled to see what Pikachu wanted, and as soon as his back was turned, Misty gave him a shove. Down onto his stomach he went. 

"Hey!" He said into the floor. Then he glanced up and saw what Pikachu had wanted him to see. He lay sprawled out on the floor (thanks to Misty)and gasped. One of Lilja's Freakachu had followed her into the gym! 

"Darn.." She muttered. She didn't really want just anyone seeing her Freakachu. Especially when people had been watching her walk through Cerulean. She remebered Misty sitting at the gym watching Lilja battle her sisters. Obviously, Misty didn't recognize her, and obviously Brock didn't either. She battled him for her Boulder Badge. He had seen the Freakachu before, and so had Misty. 

"Uh, I knew a Ditto could mix and match Pokémon, but I've never seen it do one like this!" Ash exclaimed as he picked himself up off the dusty gym floor. 

"Oh, that's not Xerox, that's my own Pokémon. It's kind was sort of an accident." Lilja explained. "Come here, my little Freakachu!" She called to the cute looking creature. 

"Freaka freaka!" Freakachu chanted. 

"Freakachu?!" Ash, half-yelled and fell to the ground again. Brock and Misty both smirked. 

"Hey, I remember you now. You had a whole backpack full of Freakachu a while ago when you battled my sisters at the Cerulean Gym!" Misty commented. 

"Yeah, I remember you too! You battled me also." Remarked Brock. 

Lilja scratched the little Pokémon behind it's ear. An ear that didn't seem to look right on it. "Any one of you want to battle against me with it?" She asked. 

Ash slumped back down on the floor. 

"I don't feel much like battling right now." He whined. 

"I'II battle you!" Misty cried. "I could beat your Freakachu! My water Pokémon should do the trick! That's a fire Pokémon you have, right?" 

Lilja didn't answer her question. But she did laugh, because Misty didn't know what she was up against. 

"Ok, Misty. What Pokémon are you going to use?" Brock asked her. 

Misty pulled a Pokéball out of her little red knapsack and yelled, " Misty calls Starmie!" Before the Pokéball could leave her hand, out of her knapsack popped a Psyduck. 

"Aughh! No, Psyduck! Come back you stupid Pokémon! I didn't want you, I wanted Starmie! You don't look like Starmie to me." She squealed. 

From his spot on the floor, Ash started muttering about how dumb she was. 

"You'd think she'd know by now to leave Psyduck someplace where he can't get out. Maybe she should just tape its Pokéball closed." He moaned. 

Brock walked up beside where Ash sat on the gym floor. Lilja was decided to let Misty exchange Psyduck with another Pokémon. 

"I have to give you a chance," She said, "Fighting against a Psyduck would be too easy." She said that partly because she didn't want her Freakachu to be bashed around with Confusion. Not that it couldn't handle it, though. 

Misty ordered Starmie to use Watergun, but the water did little to hurt Freakachu. 

"That's one pumped up Pokémon! Why didn't the water weaken it? It's part fire, I can see that." Brock questioned. 

"Yeah, but this Pokémon is also part plant, and absorbs the water." Lilja explained, while Freakachu used Thunderbolt, which zapped the water pokémon. 

Lilja grinned as Starmie fainted. Freakachu was special, no doubt about that. 

Brock decided that it was time to go back to where they were staying, and started towards the door. Ash seemed to be lagging behind just so he could see the Freakachu and what other kinds of stuff it did. 

"Wait!" She called. "You guys can come to my place for supper. Then maybe I can tell you about my Freakachu, and my other Pokémon!" 

The first one to agree was Ash. Lilja picked up her Freakachu and at the same time, grabbed Xerox and pulled it along the floor. 

"Stupid Ditto." She muttered. 

* * *

"Where is your mother?" Misty queried asked Lilja as everyone was finishing eating. That question  
hurt. 

"Uh.. well," She couldn't tell them that she didn't have any parents. The last person she told teased her and called her an orphan, "She, uh, she knew I had friends coming over so she went out." She felt like banging her head into a brick wall. That was the lamest excuse in the world. How on earth would her mother know, if she even had a mother, that she was going to have friends over? It was a spur of the moment thing. 

Brock then stood up and said something about leaving that left Ash looking hurt. 

"We have lots of time left!" He muttered, "Lilja, you can tell us how you got your Freakachu." 

"I want to hear this. Sit down." Misty snapped at Brock. She glanced at Lilja. Lilja could tell that she didn't really like her much and she couldn't figure out why.She pushed her thick dark-red hair out of her eyes. 

"I guess so, if you want to know, then I guess I can tell you." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. 

'Damn,' She thought. 'I can't tell them that I broke into Cinnabar Lab.' She thought for a couple seconds for a good excuse then continued. 

"About two months ago, two of my Pikachu were playing in the room where I keep the Pokémon supplies. Food, potions, things like that. I had a box with different evolution stones that I collected. I had meant to sort them out and put them in separate boxes, but I never got around to it. Well, anyways, my Pikachu were fooling around, pushing each other and stuff like that. They both fell in the box, and all of the stones combined made for a freaky evolution. Then the-" 

"Wait a second!" Interupted Ash "If the Pikachu evolved with the stones, wouldn't that make funny looking Raichu?" 

Lilja sighed. "I was coming to that part." 

"Yeah Ash, it wouldn't hurt you to listen once in a while instead of making your mouth go all the time!" Misty taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Ash seemed to get mad, and snapped a comment at her. 

"Anyways," Lilja continued, "Since the Pikachu fell in the stones, yes, they were evolved into weird Raichu like Pokémon. After they evolved, they had a litter of Freakachu. There's six. There was seven but one became very sick, and it died." 

Misty seemed if she was about to cry. If she disliked Lilja for some reason, she wasn't showing it now. 

"What's your problem?"Ash asked her. 

"Isn't it sad? That cute little Pokémon dying?" 

"Misty! I thought you only cared about water Pokémon!" Ash laughed. 

"Freakachu is part water," She reasoned, "And I love water pokémon! They are so cute, and they have such-" 

"WE KNOW! WE KNOW!" He yelled back at her. 

"Not again! Can't you guys get along for two seconds?! Why are you always at each other every single day?!" Brock was on the verge of yelling at both of them. 

Lilja got up and went out a door that led into the livingroom. She searched around for a second until she found her leather knapsack. 

"Want to see my other pokémon? One of them is one of a kind, or so Martin says." She pulled a Pokéball out of the bag. 

Ash picked up his glass and took a gulp. 

"Who's Martin?" He asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"Oh, silly me. Of course you don't know Martin. He's a friend of mine. He works at Cinnabar Lab. When I caught my Pokémon, I took it to him to see what it was, because nobody I asked knew. They had never seen any pokémon like it before. Martin kept my Pokémon at his place over night to study it. Afterwards, he told me that he'd never seen a pokémon like it and he even asked some of the other scientists there at the lab. None of them had a clue either. One of the scientists wanted to run tests on it, and possibly experiment.When Martin told me that, I went and got it, and told him I didn't want anyone doing things like that, especially to MY pokémon." She nonchalantly tossed the Pokéball into the center of the room and out popped out her Liquiot. 

"What is that?!" Ash, Brock, and, Misty all asked at the same time. 

The blue otter Pokémon looked around the room at the three surprised kids, then ran towards Lilja, and hugged her leg. 

Everyone stared at the Liquiot that had latched itself to Lilja's leg. She felt her face grow warm in embarrasment as she looked around the room and realized that all three of them were staring at her and her Liquiot. She picked it up and hugged it to comfort it. 

"Liqqqq" It cooed. 

Ash recovered from his shock and asked her what it was. 

"This is my Liquiot. It's very shy. I think-" 

She was interupted for the millionth time that day, this time by Brock. 

"Ash, we should be leaving now. It's almost dark, and we need to be up early so you can get your badge, then we can leave tomorrow." 

"Not yet! We don't have to leave yet! I want to see more pokemon!" 

"Fine then. We'll just leave you here. You know the way back to the house right?" He turned and left, with Misty following. 

Ash stood, dumbfounded. He slumped back down into a chair in the livingroom. 

"So, now that your friends are gone, tell me about yourself." Lilja asked him, sitting down beside him. 

"Uh, well, how should I start?" He mumbled, acting shy, still holding Liquiot. "You said you have other Pokémon..." 

She smirked at him. "Now don't be changing the subject..." She scolded. "For starters, how old are you?" 

"Eleven." 

"No kidding! I'm going to be eleven this summer!" 

Soon, a full fledged conversation was taking place, about all sorts of stuff, but mostly about Pokémon training and Lilja told him about her Pokémon journey. 

"You should be getting back to where you're staying now... it's quite late and I have to be up early to help Uncle Blaine in his gym." She commented. "By the way, thanks for dropping in. I enjoyed your company alot. It's not very often that I have guys over." Lilja opened the door for him. "I'll see you again soon." 

Ash looked confused. 

"How do you know that you'll see me again?" He asked, puzzled. 

"You lost your match at the gym, so you'll be back there tomorrow. I'll be there too." 


	10. How Freakachu Came to be - Part 10

How Freakachu Came to Be (Lilja, a trainer?!)  
Part 10  
By Freakachu 

:: _Authors note: This is just the last few parts of "Have Pokemon, Will Travel" edited a bit to fit this fanfic's needs._::  
  
As she watched Ash leave, Lilja smiled. She kind of liked him, even though she hardly knew him. She thought it was nice that he was on a Pokémon journey to become a master. She had been a master at one time too, but that had changed after she had collected all the badges, beat the Elite Four, then realized that it wasn't battling Pokémon which made her happy, it was looking after them and training them for other people as well as for herself. Lilja knew she wasn't the only person with strange Pokémon that no one had seen before. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. 

She sat back and recalled her pokemon journey that she took. 

She had seen Brock before, the second to last gym leader she beat. He didn't seem to remember her, but she didn't mind. He was quite young then. Only eleven himself. She remembered him saying about how he had to help his mother with dinner after the match, so the battle couldn't be very long. It wasn't. She had him in utter defeat in less than 5 minutes. But then he only had a Geodude. She wondered if he had caught any others since then. She also remembered how haggard and worn down his mother looked when she came to call him in to help. 

'When I see Brock tomorrow,' She thought, 'I'm going to ask him how his mother is.' 

She had been to Cerulean and remembered Misty, a scrawny nine year old, watching the battle wide eyed, as if to absorb what was going on so when she were old enough to be the gym leader, or at least old enough to get her trainer licence, she would have the knowledge and skill it took. Lilja also remembered how Misty had stared at her, wondering why she were competing for badges, when Misty herself couldn't. It was a wonder why Misty hadn't recogized her until her freakachu had came into the room. 

Lilja also wondered how those two gym leaders had gotten together with Ash, and why. She was going to make it a point to ask them. She felt as if she had seen Ash before but didn't recognize him. 

She stood staring at the spot where Ash had dissapeared, then entered the house. Then closed the door behind her without touching it. 

******************* 

The morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains and fell on Lilja's sleeping face. Freakachu slept at the end of the bed to keep her feet warm. With a yawn, she awoke and glanced at her clock. 7:42. Lilja usually had to get up earlier than this to help her uncle in his gym. Sometimes she played 'jr. trainer'. She'd probably have to play Jr Trainer today. 

Kicking off her blankets, and sending Freakachu flying, she leapt out of bed and ran straight to the closet. Selecting a green tanktop and a pair of old jeans, she scrambled to get ready. She hurried to the kitchen and scarfed down some cereal, then rushed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She knew she was going to be late. 

Grabbing her bag with her pokemon inside, she rode on her bike the five minute trip to the Cinnabar Gym, where she knew Blaine would be waiting patiently for her even if she was a little late. 

"Hello, Magmar." She greeted Blaines spitfire pokemon, as she entered the gym. 

"Magmar! Mag, mag mar." Magmar seemed happy to see her. 

"Hello? Is it too early to ask for a rematch?" A voice echoed and broke the quiet stillness that had settled in the room. 

It was Ash! She had known he'd be back!

"Hey! Lilja!" Ash called as he entered the gym and saw her standing there. 

"Hey Ash!" She replied, a hint of excitement in her voice. 

Ash walked towards the middle of the gym wtih Pikachu on his shoulder. 

"I have to help out Blaine. Magmar has to be fed, and Ponyta needs a bath." She replied, looking Ash over. 

'He's quite cute.' She smiled to herself. A warm feeling washed over her but she quickly shook it off. 'He'd never in a million years think the same about me though.' 

Brock and Misty, who had just entered, walked up behind Ash. 

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but how do you bathe a Ponyta?" Brock brought up a good point in Pokémon breeding exercises. 

Ash gave Brock a strange look, but even so, it seemed he was wondering the same thing himself. 

"Well," Lilja answered slowly, "you use a sponge and a bucket, and wash it. The fire tail and mane you just don't bother with. The rest of it is fine." 

Misty scratched her head, taking this new information in. 

"That makes sense. But how would you clean a rock type pokémon?" She wondered aloud. 

"With a sand blaster!" A familiar voice was heard, as a man entered the gym. 

"Hey Uncle Blaine! What do you want done this morning besides Ponyta's bath and feeding Magmar?" She questioned, ready to help. 

"I've already fed Magmar, since you were 10 minutes late. No, I think all that needs to be done is Ponyta, and you can sweep the gym floor." 

"Ok, I'll st-" 

"Oh, and can you sweep the floor first? There's a trainer here to battle for a badge." He motioned towards Ash. 

"I see that." She grabbed a broom and started to sweep. 

After the dust was in a neat pile, Lilja swept it out the back door, and went through the same door. 

* * *

"Ok Ash, back again to try to win your badge?" Blaine teased. He held it up, red, orange and sparkling in the dusty light. 

"You bet!" He countered. 

"Two on two." Blaine called. 

They took sides on the gym and Ash called out squirtle. Blaine used a ryhorn, which squirtle took out with a water gun after being hit with horn attack. Blaine then used Magmar which defeated squirtle with a mighty fire punch. After much deliberation, and sorting through his pokéballs to try and choose the right pokémon, he finally called out Butterfree, which he had gotten back from Arti while he and the group had stayed in Prussian Town. Butterfree delivered sleep powder, which put Magmar to sleep for only a second. But in that second, Butterfree managed to also tackle the unsuspecting Magmar. Magmar awoke and used fire blast. Butterfree was burned, but still had enough strength to use stun spore and paralyze Magmar to win the match. 

"Arg! You've beat me this time! Well boy, here's the Volcano Badge, just for you." Blaine held it out for Ash to accept. 

"Thank you, Blaine." Ash smiled as he took the badge and pinned it to his jacket with the rest of them. 

He spun around to brag to Brock and Misty but they were nowhere in sight. 

"Brock? Misty? Where are you?!" 

Faintly he heard laughter and talking coming from the back door. Peering out he could see Lilja scrubbing Ponyta's back with a sponge and Brock and Misty were flinging soap bubbles at each other. All three were soaked, and Ponyta seemed a little uneasy with all the water being flung about. 

Dropping the sponge in the bucket, Lilja wiped bubbles off her forehead. She took hold of Ponyta's reigns and took it to the barn. A minute later, she reapeared, in dry clothing and walked over to Ash. 

"Well, I guess now that you have the badge, you're going to leave, aren't you?" She seemed upset, and Ash wondered why. He felt like staying, but he knew he needed to finish collecting enough badges to get into the Pokémon League. He also knew that Lilja had collected badges, even though she was underage when she did so.

"Well, yeah. I guess I have to." 

Brock whispered something to Misty, which made her frown. Then the three huddled up and talked in low whispers.

"It's unanimous. Do you want to come with us?" Brock asked Lilja. "You could, you know, if you wanted to I mean." He said, glancing at Ash, who was visibly turning red.

"You want me to come with you? Well, sure, I guess so. If that's ok with you guys." She replied, happy with the thought. 

"It's fine with us. You probably know alot about Pokémon breeding and stuff you could show us." Brock said, grinning and still a sideways glance toward Ash.

"Yeah, sure!" She pulled the strap of her bag up onto her shoulder. "I'll come with you then. When are you leaving?" 

"As soon as possible. When is the next ferry leaving?" Asked Ash, his mind set that they would leave quickly now that he knew Lilja was coming along. 


End file.
